Zero no Tsukaima X Disgaea:Save The Fate
Zero no Tsukaima X Disgaea:Save The Fate is a special movie that revolves around the two's main characters in corporate in order to save both Earth and Netherworld. Plot On a bright morning,as Saito Hiraga is on the way to his school ,he suddenly felts that something that is unusual will happen.His feelings are right,as when in classroom he has a illusion of Earth and a planet destroy,and he saw the planet's ruler Overlord Laharl.Thinking that he is daydreaming,he goes to the toilet,only to shocking himself that Laharl awaits for him in the toilet.Laharl explains that an evil force have wiped out his world and terrorizing there.All of the imhabitants are made as slaves.the evil force also states that they want to conquer Earth too.As his companion Kiryu suddenly missing,he states that he need to find an ally on Earth with magical powers in order to stop the chaos.After that,he dissappears as Saito's teacher seeks him in the toilet. Upon returning from school,Saito tells his wife Louise about the incident.She laughs,thinking Saito is crazy.Derflinger,Saito's sword backups Saito,and suddenly two feminine voice states that the illusion is true.It is revealed to be Etna and Flonne,Laharl's servant that suddenly appears in the room.Etna states that they are here to get some help from Saito and Louise in order to stop the incoming invasion.However,Louise yells at Etna stating that this is fake,the two quarrels.As Saito and Flonne is trying to stop them,suddenly there is an explosion outside. Watching from window,they are shocked to see a huge spaceship launching attack to the town.As the four running outside,they meet Laharl,who is wounded.taking him to a safe spot,Laharl states that he tried to stop the spaceship,but indeed the spaceship is too powerful.As Laharl is being healed by Flonne,Saito promises that they will work together in order to stop the invasion.Laharl smiles,stating looks like me,Overlord Laharl have to company with this pawn.Whatever the five march towards the spaceship,and it releases its' pawns.Laharl and Saito,using their sword fights the army head to head,while Etna,Flonne and Louise attacks them from longe range.As the war goes on,the sword duo entered the spaceship and defeated the soldiers inside it.Suddenly,the spaceship's commander,calling himself Krakixx appears and fights them.At first,it seems to be Krakixx's side,but the duo managed to defeat him.Suprisingly,the real mastermind is not him,and suddenly some a laser cages arises and imprisons the two.then,the cage stuns Laharl and Saito,and the two fells unconscious.After that,the spaceship vanishes. Feeling that they have been captured,Louise uses her portal magic and brings Etna and Flonne to her world.She meets her friends,and tells them about that.they agree to rescue Saito,as once Saito saved them in the past.they use a new-built warship and go to Netherworld.Meanwhile,Saito awakes,only to notice that he and Laharl are imprisoned,their swords are gone,and they can't use any magic in there.Laharl hit the opaque door with his hands,but has no use.Seems to give up,Laharl sits down,monologing that he is a weak Overlord as he cannot protect his own planet.Saito walks to Laharl and heartens him,stating that it still not over and there is hope and suprise,so never give up.Suddenly,they heard some melee sound outside,and they heard the sound of the guard fall down.the door is opened,much to Laharl's suprise,it is Kiryu. Kiryu gives back their stolen swords,stating that they are in the mothership on Netherworld and he has been camouflaged in the force in order to gain informat''ion.''He states that the force is called Margenthia and their overlord wants to invade the planets in order to consume the core of the planet.He also tells that inside the chamber has spelled a mana that nulifies any magic,so the only best way is blending as a soldier.Using the dead soldier's armor,the three walked to the center of the mother spaceship. Section heading Earthlings Saito Hiraga:the main protonagist alongside Laharl,and Louise's husband.Saito is an energitic boy who optimistic,cheerful and kind and is very skilled in using sword thanks to the runes that were tagged on his body. Category:Stories